South Park: Origins
by Little Miss Misunderstood
Summary: What happened before all the boys meet at Southpark? Have they always lived there? Why Southpark? Why Kyle? Kenny? Stan? Cartman? Answers to all these, and more await you in, South Park: Origins.


Chapter One: Whatever happened to a kid named Kyle?

"Don't breathe so loud," My voice was nervous, and it hissed slightly.

My ears strained to hear anything, while my forest green eyes flicked back angrily at the person behind me. I barely breathed as footsteps beside us caused my attention to immediately flip back to the front. My ears and senses were all perked up, praying no one would notice us here. Hushed voices, my ears straining to pick up keywords in their conversation.

My heart was beating too loudly, my pulse to quick in my ears. I felt a hand on my ankle and jumped just barely missing the extremely low ceiling above me, my eyes glared at the small boy behind me, but my eyes softened as I saw him shake. (Poor Kid.) I touched the side of his face softly, lovingly; he looked up at me and smiled weakly. He looked like a sweet kid, he had red hair that hung just below his ears, when straightened, but now it clung to his head in tight curls. He was maybe four, he had no idea of his destiny, poor kid. He coughed softly and the hushed voices stopped suddenly. (Damn kid!)My eyes flashed quickly toward the front again where a crack of light was now forming in the once solid wall.

"Shit, shit, shit," my voice a whisper as I hear the wood splintering.

Now an angry eye is peering through the opening, at me.

"Kyle," my voice soft obscured by the noise of them trying to break down the wall.

The young boy looked up at me fearful, "Don't move, stay in here," I say firmly as I pull an old samurai style mask down hiding my face.

I move forward and plant both feet on the rest of the wall and bring it crashing down on the man that was behind it. I was able to stand up now, the air was thick with cigarette smoke, my eyes cut up as I notice the motion of two men grabbing for concealed weapons. Two throwing daggers leave my hands before they can think, and hit them hard. With a shriek of agony they grab at the blades, and easily pull them out and, smirk as they throw them to the ground, where they clatter loudly. (You don't have time for this!) My mind reminds me, This wasn't a safe place for Kyle, but a smirk flashes across my face, as they two men's face grow pale, and their legs buckle. (And Neither do they.) They collapse under their own weight, and the weight of an old Japanese paralyzing poison.

Suddenly, I am more aware of my surroundings. Of the fact that there is a rather large man, groping clumsily for his concealed gun, and gasping for air as he does. (Sick men.) Shouting, lots of shouting, and then, a click. The click is quick and sharp, and followed by a cold piece of metal being jammed roughly into my hair and banging against my skull. A barrel of a gun. (Shit, shit, shit!) An evil chuckle, I know what's coming next, (Poor kid, I tried.). I can hear, no sense the trigger being decreased, farther, farther, farther...Click!

(What?) A smirk flashes across my face, and I turn around to face him. I pull a samurai sword from the sheath on my back, and move past him so we are back to back, my blade running through his abdomen like a knife through warm butter. I pull my sword out of him and he falls limply to the ground.

"DROP IT!"

The large man had finally got his gun from it's concealed location, only to find he is the only one left living. He falls to his knees crying, and praying, his gun slides across the floor towards me. I step on it angrily, as I run my hand over the back of my blade forcing the blood to rush off of it in one large swish. The man's words are hard to understand, something about his god saving him, something about me and mercy. (Ha, he knows nothing of me.) I glance at him, and he flinches away.

A smirk flashes behind my mask, "You'd rather live a coward, than die with your honor?"

My voice is ice and harsh, honor is a big deal to my family, and me.

"Fine, but be gone!"

I yell, sheathing my sword, and walking back to Kyle. The man rushes out the door muttering, hushed thank yous to anyone and everyone. I slide my mask up to reveal my face to the small shivering red headed boy. He looks at me with a fearful groan coming from the bottom most part of his terrified soul.

"Kyle," I whisper quietly and the boy's face lights up and he rushes forward and hugs my waist tight.

Poor kid, we just met, but after what he's been through he deserves someone to care for him, he deserves someone to care for him. Not to mention what he has yet to face – it's true Kyle, your life is going to suck balls.


End file.
